


it doesn't have to be that way

by evermoreteenwolf (xmindclusterx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale Feels, F/M, One Night Stands, Scott McCall Ships It, Smut, derek hale imagine, you are scott mccalls sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmindclusterx/pseuds/evermoreteenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You scoffed and slightly narrowed your eyes. “What the hell are you even doing here?”</p><p>“Things are getting—complicated, in Beacon Hills, and Scott wanted me to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“While I appreciate the fact that my little brother wants me safe, a fucking phone call giving me a heads up would have been nice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it doesn't have to be that way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Derek Hale Imagine.
> 
> Y/N means 'Your Name.' When you see Y/N you insert your own name into the story that way it's you in the story. 
> 
> y/e/c means 'Your Eye Color'
> 
> y/f/c means 'Your Favorite Color'

It was late, close to midnight, and you were overjoyed to be unlocking your door to your apartment. The first thing you planned to do when you got in was to take a shower since your clothes reeked of nothing but greasy food. The scent embedded in your wears, not even your perfume could properly mask it. You hated working doubles at the restaurant on your days off from classes, but with being a college student, you needed all the extra cash you could get to survive independently.

After entering your apartment you locked the door behind you and walked directly into the bathroom. It was possibly one of the longest and hottest showers you’ve ever taken, and you felt complete tranquility afterward.

You wrapped the towel around your wet body and headed into your bedroom; your serenity abruptly coming to an end once you flipped the light switch.

You screamed, not anticipating anyone, especially Derek Hale, to be sitting on the edge of your bed.

“Jesus Christ, Derek! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry.” He stated unconcernedly.

You scoffed and slightly narrowed your eyes. “What the hell are you even doing here?”

“Things are getting—complicated, in Beacon Hills, and Scott wanted me to keep an eye on you.”

“While I appreciate the fact that my little brother wants me safe, a fucking phone call giving me a heads up would have been nice.”

“Well, (y/n), you can call him and take it up with him.”

“I will. You can count on it.”

You walked over to your dresser to search for your (y/f/c) bra and panty matching set along with a pair of shorts and your white tank top before you turned around to realize he was making his way toward your bedroom door to give you privacy. It was that moment that it hit you. You were finally alone with Derek, something you’ve always thought about, but it never transpired. Derek didn’t necessarily show interest in you, but you did catch him stealing glances from time to time. Maybe it meant something, but there was only one way to find out and that’s exactly what you planned to do.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m stepping out to give you some privacy.”

You let out a scoff. “You’re worried about giving me privacy, yet you broke into my apartment and waited in the dark like a creeper?”

He rolled his eyes, turning to make his way out again.

“You know you want to stay, so why don’t you?” with that statement Derek arched a brow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Your confidence increased as you approached slowly, your eyes staring into his, as if you could see right through him. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“No, I don’t.” He turned to face you completely as he crossed his arms snugly in front of his chest.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the different times you’ve stolen glances,” you stepped even closer, “eyeing my body, wondering what I looked like beneath my clothes—”

“(y/n), you can stop now.”

“Wondering what I taste like—”

He tensed with a glare. “Stop.”

“Picturing in your mind how I’d sound screaming out your name.”

Derek let out a low growl.

He carefully, but firmly, he grabbed onto your wrists and pinned you against your wall, causing you to gasp. The slight impact triggered your towel to untuck and expose the frontal portion of your body while the rear had the towel held up and pinned to the wall.

He didn’t look down. His eyes locked on your lust filled (y/e/c) spheres; you can see that it was a challenge for him, but not the kind of challenging you were expecting. There wasn’t only lust in his eyes, you also noticed a tinge of sadness. That part threw you.

“Just—stop. Ok? Stop (y/n).” he demanded.

You arched a brow confusingly. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” he asked with a tone of minor surprise then huffed. “You’re just as naïve as Scott. Must be genetic.” Derek released your wrists and turned his back to avoid looking at you.

“Hey! Uncalled for!” you reached down to grab your towel and wrapped yourself with it again. “If you don’t want me then say so, jerk, but don’t insult me.”

Derek swiftly turned, facing you once more with a forceful glare causing the hairs to stand on the back of your neck. He approached with intimidation, like a pillager, grasping onto your towel only to rip it off of you and tossed it aside onto the floor. Before you could even catch your breath you found yourself being thrown onto the bed.

“Derek—?”

He didn’t respond.

His t-shirt lifted up over his head and was tossed onto the floor. Your eyes slowly traced over every muscle on his torso; your fingers twitched with the sudden need to feel each of his abs beneath your fingertips. He took in a deep breath, almost like he was sniffing the air, then his eyes turned, glowing its icy wolf blue.

Derek hovered over you and slammed his lips to yours as if his life depended on it. This was all such a shock it took a couple of seconds for your brain to catch up with what was happening, but it didn’t take long for your hand to roughly comb through his hair with approval and deepened the already vigorous kiss.

He ripped his lips away from yours and kissed along your neck, his stubble scraping against your skin causing you to softly moan. You suddenly found him holding himself up and staring down at you as your hands worked hastily to unbutton his jeans; his hardened length pressing against your core making your arousal that much more obvious.

From then on everything felt like it was on auto-pilot.

“Derek!” you moaned loudly as he pushed himself into your small opening.

It took more than a few slow deep thrusts before you adjusted to him. You choked back on whimpers and your nails dug into his shoulder blades, making him shove his entire length into you. Your pleasure filled scream and his groan were in unison; his thrusts became harder with his hips slamming against yours.

Derek hung his head low and his mouth latched onto one of your hard tips, sucking and lightly biting it. His tongue slowly circling around it then sucked again then moved to the next one to give it equal attention. You grasped tightly onto a fistful of his hair, your moans growing louder and louder every second, never having felt this kind of incredible pleasure before.

The speed of his thrusts continued to increase, just like the strong smell of sex that now lingered in the air. He was hitting your spot perfectly; you began to whimper with your legs wrapping harder around his waist and your toes began curling.

“Right there, Derek! Don’t—stop!”

He growled, keeping the pace as you begged. “Fuck—(y/n).”

Your hips lifted off of the mattress and his hand quickly moved beneath you, holding you up to press yourself even closer to him.

You didn’t have time between your screams to warn him that your release was approaching.

Your walls clenched down on his length and your nails scratched deeply down his back with you breathlessly trembling beneath him. Moments later his entire length slammed into you and his body froze, but loudly he growled and released a sharp breath, his hot liquid seeping inside of you. He slowly pulled himself out after a couple more thrusts and collapsed beside you, pulling you closely into his arms.

You both lay in the bed breathing heavily and attempting to catch your breath.

You didn’t want to ruin this euphoric moment, but there were so many questions now that your mind couldn’t let you ignore them. You were about to open your mouth before he surprisingly cut you off.

“I do want you, (y/n), but this life—I’m too dangerous for you.”

You looked up to him. “I think I can make my own decisions, Derek.”

He exhaled. “Not about this. People around me, all they do is get hurt –or worse.”

“I’ll be fine.” You propped yourself up on your elbow as you gazed down at him. “Stop pushing me away.” Your hand gradually moved across his bare chest.

He reached up and delicately cupped your cheek, softly caressing it with his thumb. Your eyes locked onto his and suddenly you felt your heart skip a beat. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. Your mouths moved in sync with one another, growing increasingly passionate, before he pulled away leisurely. “I’m sorry.”

Derek slid out of the bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor, swiftly slipping them back on.

“So that’s it then? After tonight, this is nothing?”

He finished getting dressed by slipping on his shirt then faced you with a pained expression. “I rather be without you and keep you safe than have you and lose you.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way, Derek.” You slipped out of bed wrapping your bed sheets around your body, your eyes pleading with him to reconsider.

“It does.” He walked up placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciated. It lets me know if I'm on the right track or if I need to make improvements.


End file.
